


darkbee pretty cure

by honeydkb



Category: DKB (Korea Band), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Pretty Cure AU, idk - Freeform, just a dkb precure au, precure fanwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydkb/pseuds/honeydkb
Summary: 9 boys are chosen to save the world from the evil committee,Intrustry and their monsters,Sasaengs. Along with their allies,Youth and Love,from the world Ojanjo,a magical world,already taken over by Intrustry. Will the boys have enough time and courage to do that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. a freezing boy,cure flake!

“Shit, I overslept again! Why is it always me who oversleeps and then has to run to the company? I am such an unlucky boy! Aish they should have woken me up at least!” a cherry haired boy cursed to himself, as he ran in the dark streets of Seoul. He had overslept,once again. The boy was named Lee Changmin, or also known as E-Chan, another leader of the boy group DKB. As he continued sprinting, his breath was getting short.  
“Why is it always me- Wait a second..” he narrowed his eyes, as a little object was falling from the sky.  
“AAAAAAAAA-” the object yelled, it looked like a plush toy, as it was falling closer to Changmin, whose eyes widened and he panicked.  
bonk.  
The flying object hit Changmin right to the nose.

“Ah,heck that stings!” Changmin yelled, as the plushie got to its senses.

“Youth,you okay??”, another flying plushie yelled,as it landed next to the other animal.  
“The plushie speaks?!” Changmin backed up and yelled, as the other animal give him ugly looks.

“I am not a plushie, I am a fairy from the magical world Ojanjo! My name is Love and this is my brother Youth!”  
“Like our album names, am I going insane?” Changmin asked himself, as the Love-named fairy shook his brother.  
“You are not going insane, legendary warrior!”

“A-A WHAT? LOOK, I AM IN A HURRY EXPLAIN TO ME LATER!” Changmin yelled, as he stuffed the two fairies to his bag and continued running.

“Okay so,I am a legendary warrior called pretty cure?” Changmin asked the two fairies as he was eating his lunch. Love nodded, as Youth sighed  
“Us two are your allies. You need to find 8 more cures to protect the world from the evil committee Intrusty. As there is 9 of you, you can attack with group attacks, ultra transform and defeat the evil, Cure Flake.” Changmin froze. 8. There is 9 members. So that means, that the entire group will fight the evil. But how can he get all the members to fight? Half of them are weak, probably don’t even know how to fight. Oh no, this will accrue a problem. He can never get them to agree to this. Never in 10 years.  
“So wait,, Who is Cure Flake?” Changmin asked, mouth full of food. Youth pointed at the sakura haired boy with his tiny hands.

“You, Lee Changmin, are the cure of winter, Cure Flake!” the entire world froze. Changmin stopped eating, as Love and Youth stared at him.  
“No, no I cannot.” Changmin stated, placing down his chopsticks. “I am just an idol, in an idol group. I can never save the world. I could never.” Changmin spoke in a sad tone, as the fairies changed worried looks. Changmin sighed and continued eating.  
“Yes you can. We believe in you, Flake. You are just not an idol. Queen Jaime chose you and your group to be the next precure! You just have to believe in yourself, We are sure that you and your group mates can save the world from Intrusty! I am so sure!” Love spoke, and patted Changmin's legs in a happy beat.  
“Back to my bag, the rest are coming!” Changmin panicked, as he took the fairies and quickly suffocated them to his bag.  
  
“Wait so.. Intrusty took over your world and now is planning to take over this world? And they sent monsters called Sasaengs to attack us? If I got all correct.” Changmin asked the fairies, as he was walking home from the building. Youth hummed in approval, as Love floated near Changmin’s head, before landing to it. Soon, the landing sun went to the clouds and a cold wind blew.

“We meet again.” A deep voice spoke behind the trio. Changmin turned around in panic, as Youth and Love hid.  
“Yg! Why are you here?” Youth asked, as the girl in black landed down and giggled.

“Oh, boss send me here. Now, precure, give me the fairies and I will leave.”  
“Never!” Changmin yelled, as he backed up as the Yg-named girl walked closer.  
“Just give the fairies to me, sakura boy. You won’t get harmed.” the girl spoke in a maniacic tone.  
“Love, Youth, hide!” Changmin yelled, as Yg tried to attack the boy. Changmin dodged at the last minute. A stinging pain hit him, as Yg got closer. Then a bright light. A little too bright. 

“It's happening-lo!” Love yelled, as Changmin felt the light.

“Transform and say “Precure,mode activate! After that say, "sparkling blizzard of the dawn, cure flake!” Youth said, as Changmin held the pact near his cheast, and nodded. The blinding light again. Yg covered her eyes and backed up.  
“Pretty Cure, Mode activate!” Changmin yelled. “Did i say that- AAAAA-” After a while, he looked compolitely different. His hair was white,vhe didn’t have his clothes anymore, they were others. A white ruffled shirt with bloomers and long kneeshoes. His entire outfit was white, silver and blue.

“Sparkling blizzard of the dawn! I am Cure Flake!” Changmin said, making movements with his hands. “Did I just say that?” he asked himself, as he landed infront of Yg again.

“He did it! He really did it!” Love yelled, as Youth had shining eyes. Yg had called out a monster.

“Sasaeng, attack him, quick!” Yg yelled at the black monster. The monster started to attack, Changmin had to back up. He kept jumping around, dodging the monsters attacks. He did a few spins here and there, leaving a cold wind after him. Yg was getting feral, as the boy kept dodging him. 

“He is super good at this.” Yg said, as Changmin kicked the monster again. 

“Finnish him, I have had enough of your laziness! Attack!” Yg yelled, as the monster went for it’s attack. Changmin dodged again  
“Flake, finnish the monster by attacking it! Just say “Precure, Iced Chorus!” Changmin nodded,as he brought his hands near his pact.  
“How dare you distrub this boys ice cold behiviour, now taste your own! Precure, Iced Chorus!” right after Changmin, no, Flake yelled that, many ice shards left his hands and hit the monster.  
“Saseang..” the monster mumbled, as it died down. The heart of it destroyed.  
“You will get this back, Precure!” Yg yelled, as she disappeared. Changmin’s outfit disappeared, as Love and Youth flew back to him.  
“That was such a great show, Flake!” 

## Changmin didn’t believe that he did that.


	2. poisonus roses,cure Ivy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two: Dongils cure side awakens

After Changmin attacked Yg,he has been really off board trying to keep the secret that he is fighting against the evil committee. Dongil,Jang Dongil,noticed Changmin’s off behaviour. 

“Hyung,you okay? You have been so off these days.. Are you ill? Are you feeling-”

“I am okay i promise! I am just a little bit stressed!” Changmin said,as he pushed the fairies in his bag.   
“Are you hiding something? Show me!” Dongil yelled as he took Changmin’s bag.

“Plushies. They are so cute!” Changmin released a sigh. Luckly fairies can do that.

“Stop squishing me!” Love whined,as Dongil kept hugging it.   
“I-It speaks? THE PLUSHIE SPEAKS?!”    
“I AM NOT A PLUSHIE!” Love yelled,as Youth sighed. Changmin was still visibly panicking. Dongil is a dumb boy,so he might not understand what is going on right now.   
“Ivy calm down please..” Love whined again,and Changmin forze.

“Who is Ivy? DO WE HAVE A PERSON NAMED IVY HERE?!” Dongil went full on panic. Luckly,Changmin had the time now and quickly hid Love and Youth to his bag and left the room,before Dongil went all feral. Changmin slowly closed the practise room door,and let out a sigh. He opened his bag and looked at it with big,angry eyes. He mumbled something to himself,as he closed his bag again. It was so hard keeping this Pretty Cure thing as a secret. His pact was attached to his bag with a little pouch. It wasn't a hard thing to explain,luckly. It was really hard to keep as a secret,because it was so exciting and he just wanted to tell everyone that he was a legendary warrior and was a part time idol part world saver. What was a more exciting job than that? There is many jobs yes,but this is such an exciting job! I mean,being a world saver isn’t really a job,nor a hobby,but at least it's exciting! A happy sigh left the sakura boys mouth as he walked down the buildings aile. 

“I just hope that no one will attack today. It’s stressful to battle alone.” Changmin mumbled,as he was sitting on a bench in a nearby park after practise. Dongil (little did Changmin know) was on a walk near the park. Changmin held his pact and eyed it.   
“It feels so unreal to be a warrior like this…”

“Oh no surprise!” a girls voice spoke behind him.

“You again? Oh- who are you?!” Changmin stood up faster than he never as,causing Dongil,who was walking near,to stop.   
“My name is Sm. Solie Maragie. But Sm in short. I am here,give me your fairies,I will cause no harm.” Changmin backed up,taking his pact. Dongils eyes got big as plates.    
“Precure,Mode Activate!” Changmin yelled,before the light that hurt Dongils eyes,took over him.   
“Come out,look for a worthy,Saseang!” Sm yelled,trhowing a black heart and the nearby bench. Dongil eyed the moment,frozen in shock. He covered his mouth,as he saw Changmin in his cure from. Then,a yell and a wind. Dongil fell down after the cold wind hit him. It was so powerful. Dongil got up and ran to the forest.

“Stop attacking him!” the boy yelled,going in front of the cure.   
“Dongil,back up! You are going to get hurt! I don’t want you to get hurt!” Changmin yelled,as Dongil,shielded his hyung.   
“I cannot let that monster hurt you! I cannot!” the same light. Love and Youth both gasped,as the same light took over Dongil,that the day before,took over Changmin.

“I shall not! I am here to protect you,forever!” the light took over Dongil.   
“It’s happening! It’s really happening!” Youth yelled,as he flew to the light stream.   
“What's happening to me?! Am I crazy or- You are one of the plushies!”   
“I am a fairy,Youth,and you,young boy,are a legendary warrior,cure of the nature,Cure Ivy!” Youth says,as he hands Dongil the pact and a green stone.

“Just say,’Precure,Mode Activate!’ and after you are transformed,say ‘Strangling of the Nature,Cure Ivy!’ Got it?” Youth asked,as he started to fly away.   
“Got it!” Dongil nodded,and took a deep sigh. “Precure,Mode Activate!” he yelled,and the same that happened to Changmin happened to him. His hair turned to a lovely shade of green,his clothes got ruffely and his kneeheight shoes appeared. He got cloves and longer shorts than Changmin. 

“Strangling of the Nature! I am Cure Ivy!” with cool,fast hand movements,Dongil was in his cure ego. 

“Dongil,,” Changmin mumbled,looking at his friends.

“Let’s go,Flake!” Dongil,or should I say,Ivy yelled,giving Changmin his hand.

“Alright then,Ivy!” both of the cures flew to attack. 

After a bunch of kicking,punching and other attacking,everyone was getting tired.   
“Quick,Ivy,finnish the monster with your attack ‘Poison Yarn’! Go for it!” Dongil nodded,after Love finnished talking. Holding his hands near to this pact,the light took over again.   
“How dare you disturb this boys flowering heart,now taste your own! Precure,Poison Yarn!” and like light,two yarns flights out of Dongils arms like a gunshot. As the yarns hit the monster,Dongil pulled them and started to strangle the monster.    
“Sasaeng,,” the monster mumbled and died down. Its black heart popped broken.

“Aish,i will revenge,pretty cure.” Sm mumbled as she disappeared. At the same time,Changmins and Dongils cure outfits disappeared.

“You were amazing,Dongil!” Changmin yelled,hugging his friend.

“So,wait,Am I a pretty cure now?”   
“Yes you are! And apologize that you called me a plush toy. It was not nice.”

“Aish,I am sorry!”


	3. shining pure heart,cure afrodite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongsiks cure from is awoken

In the morning the next day,Dongil and Changmin were both walking to the building in the rising sun. Youth and Love were both floating around the duo. The sleepy duo rubbed their eyes every once and while. Changmin yawned,as Dongil shoke his head.   
“We have to keep this precure thing as a secret until everyone else is a cure?” Dongil asked his sleepy hyung,who nodded.

“Its a secret between us until everyone else knows about it. And Love and Youth of course.” then,Changmin’s phone rang. It was Seongsik.

“Hello? Yeah We are coming,are soon there. Ah,stop worrying. We are coming,coming.” Changmin declined and put his phone back to his pockets.   
“Let’s hurry-” like a gunshot,the duo was moving faster than light..at least. People eyed the duo,moving fast as a car.   
“AAAAAAAAA” the duo yelled as Love and Youth flew after them. Love used her magic to get the boys to the building faster. After the duo was in front of the building,they catched their breath.

“Love,Youth,quick,to my bag. We don’t want to get caught.” Changmin mumbled and opened his bag.   
“Isn’t it funny that no one has asked about our pact purches? Like,it’s so obvious.” Dongil asked,as the duo stepped to the building.

“They don’t really care about them,I assume.” Changmin spoke,as they took their masks off. The duo walked to the practise room.   
“You two stay silent. We don’t want trouble.” Changmin said,as they opened the door to the room.   
  
“That was um,an interesting thing.” Dongil mumbled awkwardly. The Cure duo was sent off to get food. Little did they know,Seongsik was following them,you know,just in case something happned.   
“It really was. Such a show,,no pun intended.” Changmin mumbled,rubbing the back of his head. Love and Youth were secure in Dongils arms,as the duo had an awkward atmosphere near them.   
“I can sense a bad aura-yu!” Youth yelled and flew out of Dongils held. Seongsik had hid behind the nearest tree.

“Another Sasaeng? God-”    
“Are you the two who attacked my sisters?” a sadistic voice spoke behind the duo,as Seongsik ran to the bench near them.

“Dongil,let’s go!”

“Alright!” the same light “Precure,Mode Activate!” Seongsik gasped as the duo went in the light. 

“Cure Flake!” “Cure Ivy!” as the duo had transformed,Seongsik still gasped air. He just saw his friends become something he didn’t know they were,Pretty Cures. As a saseang was called out,began the fight. Seongsik was still hiding,too scared to come out. But as he watched his group mates were being hurt that much.   
“You stop right there young lady!” Seongsik yelled and ran in front of the cure duo,sheiding them

“Seongsik,this is a bad moment! You are weaponless,you cannot attack! Stay back,please!”   
“No. You two are my friends and I am not going to watch you two suffer. You aren’t going to suffer,not when I am here to protect you!” the same,bright light that took over the duo already,took over Seongsik,as Love and Youth flew closer to Seongsik.

“Have this! It will help you transform and become the cure of love,Cure Afrodite! Just say,’Precure,Mode Activate!’ After you are transformed,say ‘Love from the bottom,Cure Afrodite!’ Know what you have to do?” Youth asked,as he dropped the pact to Seongsik’s hands.

“Very much.” the same light. Seongsik waved his hand in top of the open pact “Precure! Mode,Activate!” Soon,there in front of Changmin and Dongil stood a boy with bubblegum pink hair,in a rose ruffle suit,knee height boots.   
“Love from the bottom,Cure Afrodite!” a flying kiss. 

“Cure,,Afrodite?” Changmin asked,as Seongsik kicked the monster as hard as he could. 

“Flake,let’s help him!”

“Alright!” as the duo did a double kick,Seongsik kicked it from its legs. Just a lot of yelling,punching and kicking (Flake and Ivy even attacked with their attacks) later.   
“Quick,Afrodite! Finnish it by your attack,’Shining heart’! GO!!” 

“How dare you disturb this boy's pure heart,now taste your own! Precure,Shining heart!” a big heart appeared and Seongsik pushed it towards the monster. As the heart hit the monster,its black heart broke in half.   
“Jyp out!” the girl from earlier spit and disappeared. The cures stood in great silence for a while,their outfits disappeared and it got all back to normal. Love and Youth were both celebrating. 3 Cures already! The silence was broken by Love   
“We have three cures already! Three! Ice,nature and Love! I have never felt this much happiness!” Love giggled,as Seongsik turned around and smiled.   
“You really did it..” Changmin said,bringing his group friends to a hug. 

“So wait,you two are legendary warriors who save the world from an evil committee? And I am a part of it? I am saving the entire planet?” Seongsik asked Changmin and Dongil as they were heading back to their dorms. Changmin nodded,as Seongsik eyes his pact,before hiding it to his pact purch. Dongil held the two fairies near his cheast,as they were walking down the bridge.    
“I am a world saviour?” Seongsik asked. 

“All three of us are world saviours. Or soon to be nine-”   
“Wait,will the entire group become Pretty Cures?!” Seongsik got all excited,after Dongil nodded. A big smile crept to Seongsiks face. 

“All nine of us will save the world?! That’s lit!”   
“But we must keep it as a secret until everyone else is a cure like us.”


End file.
